Empusa
Empusa is the youngest of her two sisters, member of the Lillim Coven, and a very powerful and evil witch. She is a supporting antagonist in the 2007 film Stardust. She was portrayed by Sarah Alexander. History Lillim Coven Empusa was the youngest of her family of witch sisters. Her other sisters, Lamia and Mormo were part of a secret society of witches called the Lillim in the land of Stormhold. When the eldest, Lamia, was struck with a fatal illness, Empusa and Mormo used their magic to try to heal her to no prevail. Without any options left, Mormo left to find a cure and returned with a glowing woman who had fallen from the sky. She was revealed to be a Star and the two proceeded to cut the woman's shining heart out and fed it to Lamia curing her and making her more beautiful and powerful than ever. After that, they have all lived for hundreds of years due to consuming the hearts of fallen Stars. The Lillim also planned to live forever and the rule the Stormhold Kingdom by gaining their immortality through the hearts of Stars. Until they were defeated by the King of Stormhold and his warriors. Stardust Empusa lived in exile with her two sister witches, the Lillim, in a palace deep in the Stormhold Canyons. Empusa and her sister Mormo were fast asleep when their oldest sister, the Witch Queen Lamia awoken them with the news of a fallen star exciting and shocking Empusa and Mormo as they rushed out of bed to put on their wigs. While Lamia searched for a Babylon Candle, she was reminded that they were all used. Empusa suggested finding another which angered Lamia as she said they would waste time looking for a candle while some other witch found their star and decided they would search on foot. Mormo then killed a ferret and looked at its entrails seeing where the star's location was. The three then had to choose an organ to see which one would go after the star. Mormo picked its kidney, Empusa its liver, and Lamia its heart making her the winner. Empusa told her she would need what was left of the last star and by the power of three the witches opened a magically sealed dusty box which contained a small amount of the heart. With Lamia young and beautiful again, Mormo and Empusa helped dress her and presented her with a glass dagger and magic soothsaying runes to help her locate the star. Lamia left while Mormo and Empusa remained in the palace waiting. Later, when Lamia had difficulty reading the runes she contacted her sisters with a magic ring and appeared in a grand standing mirror to speak to them. Empusa told her sister to be careful at how much magic she uses as it would age her faster. Lamia told them she couldn't locate the star so Empusa and Mormo killed an alligator and saw through its organs that the star was coming to her and to set up a trap for her. After Lamia's failed attempt to kill the star, Yvaine, and let her escape, she made contact with her sisters again. The Witch Queen told them to ask again. Empusa, annoyed, reminded her that they have asked again and the answer was the same, Yvaine was airborne. Empusa then told her she lost her and broken the knife and asked even if she did capture her how would she complete the deed. Lamia then told her and Mormo that she would find Yvaine and bring her home and told them to make everything ready for their arrival. Lamia again spoke with her sisters and Mormo told her she was very close to the star being one mile away from the village of Wall. The Witch Queen reminded her sisters that Wall was not part of their universe and if Yvaine were to step through she will disintegrate into metallic rock. Empusa then suggested Lamia hurry and find her. Lamia eventually returned to the palace with Yvaine and a captive Princess named Una who belonged to another witch. Mormo praised her while Empusa told she was just in time as she looked awful as all three witches cackled and Empusa grabbed Una separating her from Yvaine. Empusa then told her new slave to clean up the palace when two intruders a village boy named Tristan Thorne and a Prince from Stormhold named Septimus stormed the castle. Empusa raised her arms and released a blast of fire towards Septimus burning him. Septimus and Empusa locked eyes as the Prince marched toward her with his sword but she pointed her finger towards his sword causing it to be steaming hot hurting his hand and dropped the sword. Empusa again released another magic blast of fire directly at Septimus. Empusa then looked at her sisters and cackled while they tended to Yvaine. With that distraction, Septimus picked up a huge sword and hurled it at Empusa causing her to crash through the mirror and impaled her against a wall losing her wig. Empusa let out a last weak cackle and died. Powers and Abilities Empusa is shown to be able to perform multiple types of magic, but seems to prefer the usage of fire and heat. As seen in her fight with Septimus, she can produce flame waves, as well as increasing the temperature of objects. She is also shown to be skilled in the art of divination, in which she could translate the future from observing animal innards, along with her sister Mormo. Gallery Mormo Empusa awake.png|Empusa and Mormo awaken to hear of a fallen Star. Lamia Mormo Empusa.png|Empusa with Mormo and Lamia learn of the Star's location. Empusa Annoyed.png|Empusa annoyed by Lamia while looking at her younger body. Empusa Mormo.png|Empusa and Mormo watch Lamia leave to look for the Star. Mormo Empusa.png|Empusa and Mormo speak to Lamia through a mirror. Empusa organs.png|Empusa scrying through organs telling Lamia the Star is coming to her. Empusa Mormo Star.png|Empusa and Mormo in a flashback with another Star. Mormo Empusa Scrying.png|Empusa discovers the Star's location by using her mirror. Empusa suggests.png|Empusa suggests Lamia should hurry and find Yvaine before she crosses the Wall. Lamia Mormo Empusa cackle.png|Empusa cackles with her sisters as they finally have Yvaine. Empusa orders.png|Empusa orders Princess Una to clean the palace. Empusa sees.png|Empusa turns to see two intruders storm inside the castle. Empusa fire blast.png|Empusa conjures a blast of fire at Prince Septimus. Empusa snarl.png|Empusa evil glares at Prince Septimus. Empusa casting.png|Empusa casting a heating spell on Septimus' sword. Empusa magic.png|Empusa releases another blast of fire at Septimus. Empusa cackles.png|Empusa looking at her sisters cackling after attacking Septimus. Empusa impaled.png|Empusa impaled with a sword against the wall. Empusa death.png|Empusa succumbs to her injuries and dies. Empusa corpse.png|Empusa's impaled corpse pinned to the wall. de:Empusa Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Immortals Category:Extravagant Category:Obsessed Category:Mythology Villains Category:Psychics Category:Elementals